


Wildfire (Ed X Roy oneshot)

by Fullmetalgeassvampire



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Lemon, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-03 15:29:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1749584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fullmetalgeassvampire/pseuds/Fullmetalgeassvampire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My advice, read this if you love Roy x Ed!!! I wrote it, and I am sorry to say I like it.<br/>Although I am shocked at myself that I could actually write something like this xD</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wildfire (Ed X Roy oneshot)

**Author's Note:**

> 13/06/2014  
> WOW! Almost 200 hits!!! Keep it coming guys, yay, thank you xD

"Hey, Ed! The Colonel wants to see you!"  
Riza Hawkeye called out of the window and across to the neatly mown lawns where the young State Alchemist lay. He had spread out his long, red coat on the grass and was lying with his arms behind his head, eyes closed, enjoying the warmest day of the year. Groaning, he sat up and shouted back.  
"Ok, I'll be right there!"  
Groggily getting to his feet and brushing the dust off his coat, he put it back on. He didn't think the Colonel would appreciate it if he turned up to see him in a baggy black tank top and jeans. Then, looking up at the warm golden sun, he started to walk towards the majestic building that was Central Command, wondering what the Colonel could possibly want, and thinking that it'd better be very important to interrupt his relaxing day.  
After finding the right office, he knocked twice and pushed open the door.  
"Oh, Fullmetal. Please take a seat,"  
The Colonel's deep, steady voice greeted him as he slowly entered the office and closed the door behind him. He didn't know why, but Mustang always made him incredibly nervous.  
Ed gingerly took the seat opposite and looked apprehensively at his superior. The Colonel took one look at Ed's face and laughed.  
"You needn't look so worried Fullmetal!" he chuckled, leaning backwards in his chair and resting his elbow on his desk. "I only wanted to ask how your little break had gone."  
"It was fine," Ed replied, still a little wary.  
"Fine? That's all I get for giving you a week off? Wow Fullmetal, don't overwhelm me with the details!" the Colonel said sarcastically, looking directly into Ed's golden eyes.  
Ed uncharacteristically found himself blushing and hastily looked down , as if he were comparing his automail arm to his real one.  
"It wasn't anything special," he mumbled."Just a few days for me to get my automail repaired. It was damaged in my last encounter with Scar. Quite convenient timing actually."  
Ed looked up. He saw that the Colonel had stood up from his desk and walked over to a tall filing cabinet in the corner of the room. Heading back over to Ed, he handed him the file he had extracted. Ed took one glance at it and his face flooded with shock.  
"Scar?! Back in Central?! But, I thought he was recently seen in the East City?" he exclaimed.  
"He was," the Colonel replied grimly, standing beside Ed and reading the file over his shoulder. "But he moved fast. We expect he's using the sewers, or else one of the guards would have seen him."  
"Oh well," said Ed, regaining his composure and handing the file back to Mustang. "At least I'm in good shape to fight him now."  
"No," said the Colonel firmly.  
Ed looked back at him in shock.  
"What was that?" he said, somewhat angrily.  
"I don't want you going anywhere near that man," the Colonel continued sternly, sitting down opposite Ed again. "He's dangerous, and he's deliberately targeting State Alchemists. I won't be fighting him either, I think Lieutenant Hawkeye might shoot me if I even step into the field."  
He grinned, but it faded from his face as he saw that Ed had leapt to his feet and was glaring at him.  
"You have no power over me!" Ed yelled, clenching his fists by his sides. "You can't tell me what to do! If I want to fight, I'll fight! I have no reason not to!"  
"No power huh?" the Colonel replied icily, standing up and advancing towards Ed. "At least I have a size advantage."  
Ed could not believe it. In a fight like this, he had used the size card.  
"Don't you dare call me... HEY!!!"  
Ed broke off mid scentance as Colonel Mustang picked him up by the waist and carried him across the room!  
"Hey! You put me down you bas-"  
But Ed's insult was interrupted as Mustang threw him down into a large leather armchair and kissed him.  
At first Ed was horrified, and every impulse he had wanted to push the Colonel away, hit him, anything. But something deep inside refused to let him move. In fact, unconsciously, he found himself kissing the Colonel back. Eventually, when Mustang broke the kiss for air, Ed just sat there, paralyzed with shock.  
"W-what?" he stammered. "Why?"  
"You need a reason not to fight," the Colonel said in a low voice, standing over Ed, pinning him into the chair by the wrists. "Well stay for me, no, stay with me. I love you Ed, I don't want to see you get hurt."  
The words seemed to ring inside Ed's head and feelings from deep down suddenly revealed themselves. Feelings Ed never even knew he had. And suddenly, he was seeing the Colonel in a completely different way. The word 'love' seemed to have sparked that.  
There was just something about Colonel Mustang that made Ed's heart skip a beat or two whenever they were in the same room. Something about him that made him more special to Ed than anyone else. Something about his dark, onyx eyes and flaming touch that ignited a fire deep inside the young alchemist. A roaring, passionate fire of love.  
All the time that Ed had been realising his strong feelings for Mustang; the man hadn't taken his eyes from Ed's face.  
As the young alchemist shook his head clear and prepared to say something, the Colonel kissed him again, even more lustfully than before. This time Ed responded eagerly, kissing back as passionately as he could from his awkward position in the chair. He felt Mustang's tongue gently brush his lips and he gave it entrance, allowing Roy to explore every inch of his mouth.  
Suddenly, Ed fought back, forcing his own tongue into the Colonel's mouth. When, eventually, they were forced to breathe, both were panting and exhilarated. Ed opened his mouth to speak, but Roy put his finger to his lips.  
"There's no need," he said gently, helping Ed out of the chair to stand before him. "That kiss said everything."  
And before Ed could move Roy had kissed him again with such force, that it sent Ed stumbling backwards. He felt the Colonel's strong hands supporting him from behind and allowed himself to be pushed against the wall of the office, effectively trapping himself between it and Mustang.  
The heat between them was unbelievable. Ed didn't think he had ever been this aroused. Months of nerves suddenly explained themselves. All this time, Ed had thought he hated his commanding officer, when really, he had been falling for him all along. And he assumed Roy felt the same way. There was tenderness in the way he was kissing him and holding him, as well as the burning passion Ed had always been able to sense about him. At first it had made him tense, but now he loved it! He loved everything about Roy Mustang.  
Roy stepped back from him, seemingly admiring him. Ed looked down at himself, and realised that Roy had ripped off his coat to reveal a bedraggled black tank top and, much to Ed's embarrassment; a rather obvious bulge in his jeans.  
Roy gave an impressed little laugh before tackling Ed to the floor and straddling him.  
"You're quite a happy little fellow aren't you?!" he smirked, loving the way Ed's cheeks had gone pink. "Don't worry, I'm sure I'm the same under all these damn layers."  
Ed reached up, and started to undo the buttons on Mustang's heavy military jacket. It fell to the floor with a thud to reveal a white cotton shirt. Wordlessly, Ed slowly undid those buttons too, caressing Roy's chest with his fingers as he did so and smiling cheekily as Roy let out a soft moan.  
He slid the shirt over Roy's shoulders and then threw it to join both their coats on the floor. He was impressed at what he saw, Mustang's uniform had been hiding a very muscular and toned body.  
Roy laughed at the look of longing on Ed's face before tearing his tank top off him with one sleek movement. Ed gasped as he felt the material slip out from behind him. Roy grinned.  
"Not bad," he said, gesturing towards Ed's own muscles. "Seems we were made for each other."  
"In more ways than that Roy," Ed said, gazing into the Colonel's face. "I've wanted you for so long, this is going to be perfect."  
"So have I Ed," Roy replied, kissing him gently on the forehead. "I've longed for you and dreamed for you. Now come on, let's not spoil our fiery moment with such sentimentality. We can save that for afterwards."  
"After what?" Ed said, puzzled for a second. "You mean we're going to...?"  
"Why not?!" the Colonel winked, fingering Ed's nipples. "We're alone, and it is a glorious day for it."  
"That's true," Ed groaned, as Roy lowered his mouth to his chest, tracing his tongue along his stomach.  
Ed gripped Roy's soft, black hair and closed his eyes. Then the realisation hit him. This was really happening! It wasn't a dream, this was real. They were really going to do this! The moment Ed had been waiting so long for had finally come.  
Ed struggled for a minute, and then kicked off his shoes, so he was wearing nothing but his jeans. He started to run his fingers through Roy's hair, enjoying the feel of it on his hands. Roy seemed to enjoy the feel of Ed's hands in his hair as he gave an appreciative moan and started to lick around Ed's navel.  
Ed's head fell back in pleasure and he closed his eyes, trying to memorise this feeling. The sensation of the Colonel on top of him, and everything about this moment. But Ed was soon jolted out of his daydream as he felt his crotch throb painfully. Roy smirked and licked around Ed's navel again.  
The young alchemist winced and reached for his crotch, but the Colonel stopped him.  
"P-please Roy," Ed groaned as the throbbing intensified. "You're teasing me, hurry up!"  
"Well you're pretty eager," Roy sniggered, sliding his hand under the waistband of Ed's jeans and sliding them down his legs to join the pile of clothes. "Let's not get too carried away just yet, we don't want to rush things and spoil all the time we have together now do we?"  
"Gah! R- Roy!" Ed shrieked as he felt the Colonel reach into his boxers and run the tip of a finger along the top of his erection.  
"Nnnnnn! Oh! Ah!" Ed moaned louder as Roy took his full length in his grip and started to move his clenched hand up and down sensuously.  
"Steady on now Ed," Roy whispered in his ear as Ed bucked his hips wildly. "We can't have you too excited this early on."  
But this didn't help in the slightest, in fact, it only got Ed more and more excited, hearing the Colonel's deep voice so close to him. So close, he could feel his hot breath on his neck.  
"Ah! Roy! Stop teasing!" Ed gasped.  
But the Colonel only smirked, and removed his hand, leaving Ed panting and sweating on the floor.  
"That was mean Colonel," Ed said playfully, running a hand along the belt of Roy's trousers. "Why'd you stop?"  
"Two reasons: One, because I want you to save yourself. And two, because it's my turn now," Roy took hold of Ed's wrist and slid his hand into his trousers.  
Within seconds, Ed had figured out where he was and had discovered that Roy was just as aroused as he was. He started to repeat the movements the Colonel had used on him, only with more intensity, as he expected the older man had a higher tolerance than he did.  
From Roy's reaction, he must have been doing it right! As the Colonel hadn't been lying, it became apparent that he was struggling to support himself, he was so overcome by pleasure. Eyes closed, his strong arms trembled as he let out a long, shuddering moan and eventually collapsed on top of Ed.  
The young alchemist felt the breath knocked out of him, but he found it satisfying, rather than painful. Suddenly, he heard footsteps outside the door. Hastily withdrawing his hand and feeling bad at the Colonel's look of disappointment, he tilted his head towards the door, listening.  
The footsteps dyed away, and Ed turned back to Roy who was giving him an inquisitive look. He was supporting himself over Ed once more.  
"So, giving me a taste of my own medicine?" he asked, winking at the alchemist below him.  
"No, I heard footsteps outside the... wait! There they are again, listen,"  
They both fell silent, heads turned towards the door. After a minute, they both concluded that Ed had been mistaken.  
By means of an apology, Ed reached up and pulled Roy into a hot kiss. Ed sat up so he was practically in the older man's lap and the kiss intensified. Neither one could breathe, but neither wanted to stop the kiss. Ed started to go dizzy from happiness and from the feel of Roy's tongue on his.  
And it was at that moment that Riza Hawkeye pushed open the door, took one look at the two alchemists on the floor, and dropped her paperwork.  
Riza stood there in complete and utter shock, her arms still held out in front of her as if she were still carrying the papers. A steady glow grew from her neck until her entire face was the colour of a beetroot.  
"I- I'm so sorry sir," she stammered, hurriedly collecting up her paperwork and turning to the door. "I'll leave right away."  
She started walking swiftly.  
"Wait, Lieutenant!" Mustang ran after her. She stopped dead, not looking at him.  
Roy glanced back at Ed, who nodded, before continuing.  
"Please don't breathe a word of this to anyone," he asked the Lieutenant, breathlessly. "We're not ready to tell yet."  
"Of course sir," Riza said, with a sudden, alarming return to her usual cool self. "I was just coming in to drop these off."  
She set the papers down on the desk and then turned to leave. Roy ushered her out, seeming to forget that he wasn't wearing a shirt.  
When she had left, Roy turned back to Ed, who was sitting cross-legged on the floor, looking incredibly embarrassed.  
"I'm sorry I couldn't finish what we started Ed," Roy said, sitting down next to him. "But I'll make it up to you. Tomorrow's Saturday, and I'll pick you up and take you out somewhere fancy. Then we can go back to my place for a bit!"  
He winked cheekily at Ed. The young alchemist laughed and got to his feet.  
"Well," he said, stretching and looking out of the window "I should probably get back and see what Al's been up to. Knowing him, he's probably got himself into another fight."  
"And I've got all this darn paperwork to do!" Mustang sighed, sitting down at his desk and putting his shirt back on. "Don't forget to put your coat back on Fullmetal."  
"Nah don't worry sir," Ed replied, going back to addressing each other formally so as not to make anyone else suspicious. "It's not exactly cold out there!"  
"Good point," the Colonel chuckled, taking out his pen and pulling a document from the top of the daunting pile. "See you tomorrow Fullmetal."  
"Yeah, see you Colonel," Ed left the room and resumed his place in the sun, lying on the lawn. He soon found himself dozing off to dream about Mustang, and how amazing the last twenty minutes had been.  
When he woke, it was sunset and reasonably cooler than it had been in the heat of the day. Shivering slightly, Ed looked around for his coat, but realised it wasn't there. He must have left it in the Colonel's office. Glad that he had at least put on his tank top, Ed started to walk back across the shady gardens and up the smooth stone steps.  
When he reached Mustang's office, he knocked as usual, but received no reply. Gently pushing the door open and poking his head into the office he caught sight of the Colonel. He had fallen asleep, slumped across the desk, resting his head on his arm with a fountain pen still held lazily in his hand.  
Ed smiled; he looked so peaceful when he slept. Walking quietly over to the Colonel, Ed retrieved his jacket and spread it tenderly over Roy's shoulders.  
It was small, and didn't cover him completely, but when Roy woke several hours later; he felt incredibly touched and grateful for the kind gesture that the young alchemist had made.  
He sat there for a full ten minutes, just feeling the material around him. It smelled like Ed, and that alone was enough to send him back off to sleep again.  
Grunting in the realisation that he hadn't done any of his paperwork, Roy turned back to his desk, and was astonished by what he saw. All of the files had been neatly piled up and his pens had been returned to their pot. There was a hand-written note sitting innocently on the polished wood of the desk in front of him. It read:  
Took the trouble of finishing these off for you. Now maybe we can start our date a day early?  
Ed  
Smiling, the Colonel tucked the note into his pocket, reluctantly removed Ed's coat from around his shoulders and stood up from his chair. Closing the office door behind him and starting down the corridor, he crashed headlong into a flustered looking Riza.  
As both of them regained their balance and apologised, Roy glanced out of the window. He saw Ed sitting on the bottommost step outside Central Command, staring into the sunset, waiting for him.  
The Colonel felt something inside his heart flutter and he realised how cold Ed looked, and how much he must love him to wait out there all this time.  
Waving goodbye to the Lieutenant, Roy walked distractedly out of the building and down the stairs to join Ed. The young alchemist didn't seem to have noticed him so, silently, Mustang took off his own jacket and draped it over Ed's shoulders.  
Looking up sleepily, Ed grinned when he saw the Colonel and got to his feet, clutching the oversized military jacket around himself.  
"Thanks Roy," he said, leaning up and kissing him softly.  
"Just returning the favour," Roy said through a smile.  
The two of them walked through the lawns, admiring the beautiful sunset that was just visible behind the silhouettes of houses. Neither of them spoke, but they held hands as they made their way towards Roy's house. It wasn't far, and soon the Colonel was inviting Ed inside.  
"I thought we'd skip dinner," Roy said, hanging up Ed's coat on a stand in the hall. "But all the decent places will be closed by now and I'm not exactly the worst cook in the world!"  
"That's fine," Ed replied, following Mustang into the lounge and taking a seat.  
The Colonel's house wasn't tiny, but it wasn't exactly Buckingham Palace. However Ed found the way that furniture had been crammed together to be rather cosy and he instantly felt at home.  
Roy didn't sit down and continued into his kitchen, which joined directly onto the lounge.  
"What do you want to eat?" he shouted through, taking out pots and pans from the many cupboards. "Bear in mind that I haven't been shopping in a week."  
"Anything would be great," Ed called back, flicking through a large book that had been left on the coffee table. "Although I do quite enjoy rice."  
"I have rice," Mustang replied, pulling a packet of it out and tipping some into a saucepan. "Do you like egg in it?"  
"Yeah I do. And peas!" Ed said as he examined some transmutation circles in the book.  
"Well, you're not high maintenance at all!" Roy called sarcastically from the kitchen. But he chuckled as he retrieved some peas from the freezer.  
"That's flame alchemy," he added as he saw what Ed was reading. "It's one of many books I've collected over the years. You'd be welcome to borrow them if you're interested?"  
"Yeah, maybe," Ed said lazily, closing the heavy book and reclining in his chair. "Hey, can I stay the night?"  
"Of course, but why?" Roy replied curiously as he ignited the stove with a click of his fingers.  
"I was just hoping we could, you know, maybe finish off?" Ed said with a cheeky, suggestive tone to his voice.  
"Well certainly," Roy said seductively, hurrying into the lounge and leaning over the back of Ed's chair to kiss him hungrily.  
The kiss lasted a while and as soon as they broke apart Roy pulled him back for more.  
When at last they surfaced, it wasn't because they wanted to. But because Ed had smelled smoke coming from Mustang's kitchen.  
"Roy!" he exclaimed wildly, leaping from his chair. "The dinner's on fire!"  
"Oh shoot!" Roy yelled as he vaulted the settee and hurtled into the kitchen to put out the fire.  
Ed watched as the cloud of acrid black smoke enveloped Mustang until he heard a soft hiss, and it cleared, revealing a panting Colonel who was clutching a fire extinguisher. Ed ran over to join him and peered with trepidation into the blackened saucepan.  
"How did it catch fire?" Ed asked, trying to ignore the sinking feeling he felt at seeing his dinner shrivelled up and melted like someone had run it over with a truck.  
"I left the tea towel dangling in the pan by mistake," Mustang groaned, showing Ed the smouldering remains of the towel. "I got distracted."  
"Clearly!" Ed grinned, giving Roy a playful shove. "Never mind, we can go without dinner!"  
"Yeah, it's not like we're both starving or anything," the Colonel replied, throwing the tea towel aside and picking Ed up easily.  
"Anyway," he continued, a new seductive tone in his voice. "We have other ways to occupy ourselves."  
Suddenly Ed was kissing him like never before. He wrapped his arms around Mustang's neck as he felt himself being strongly supported by the older man. He felt so safe and content.  
Roy took one hand from Ed's body and rested it in his hair, pulling his head towards him and deepening the kiss.  
Finding his way without sight, Roy threw Ed down onto the settee and clambered on top of him, laughing.  
Now it was a battle of speed as each of them tried to remove their clothes as quickly as possible. Tossing them down onto the coffee table; Roy leapt at his chance and kissed him again. Ed responded gladly, letting Mustang's tongue glide into his mouth.  
They had both felt starved all afternoon. Both were hungry for each other and neither one was in the mood to hold back.  
Ed was so vulnerable, pinned underneath his superior, and yet he relished it, loving the feeling of being helpless to the one he loved. Roy wasn't complaining, he liked to be in charge.  
Fingering his nipple with one hand, Mustang trailed kisses down Ed's neck, making him mewl. The sound of it drove the Colonel crazy and all he wanted was to hear the young alchemist scream his name over and over, unable to control himself.  
Powered by this impulse, Roy reached down from Ed's chest and gripped his inner thigh. Ed did not all object to being handled roughly and, at his touch, Ed mewled again and dug his nails into the Colonel's shoulders.  
Roy felt himself shiver and, in appreciation, he nipped at Ed's neck, finding a tender spot and sucking on it gently.  
Ed groaned and gripped him harder. This was slowly driving Mustang insane, he wanted Ed so badly it was killing him.  
"Ngh, ah! Roy!" Ed gasped as Mustang moved his hand down to hungrily play with his member. "Just do it Roy! Take me, I know you want it. I want it too!"  
"Are you sure?" the Colonel asked, looking into Ed's eyes. "You're not quite ready yet."  
"I'm not sure how much longer I can stand Roy. I need you inside of me, I need you," Ed panted, trying to control himself as Mustang continued to finger him lightly.  
"I need you too Ed," Roy groaned, sliding his body up and down Ed's and making him tremble in ecstasy.  
"Gah!" Ed cried, as Roy felt his member twitch under his fingers. "Ah! Just do it Roy!"  
The Colonel slowly slipped a finger inside of Ed, he saw him gasp and close his eyes.  
"Does that hurt?" he asked in concern.  
"No, ah! It just feels so damn good Roy! Keep going!" Ed exclaimed, clenching his hands into fists to stop himself from yelling.  
Mustang proceeded eagerly, not removing his hand until he could comfortably get three fingers inside Ed. Only then did he position himself at Ed's entrance and thrust inwards.  
Both of them let out simultaneous groans and then incoherent mumbles as Mustang started to thrust faster.  
Suddenly, Ed shrieked.  
"Oh god! Oh god it's so good! Faster, harder Roy!"  
Mustang did as he commanded, pushing himself as far into Ed as he could go. He must have brushed his sweet spot along the way because Ed had tipped his head back, a look of sheer bliss on his face.  
The Colonel searched and eventually found the area again, this time tapping it repetitively. Ed moaned aloud and bucked his hips up to meet Roy's.  
Suddenly Mustang thrust into Ed so hard, he thought he might break in two. The Colonel was worried he was being too rough with the teen, but Ed seemed to be having the time of his life. So he quickened the pace, watching with increased pleasure for Ed's reaction. It was instantaneous!  
Ed's eyes were closed tight, his mouth slightly open, thinking of nothing else but Roy and the intimacy they were sharing.  
A feeling, one that he had never experienced this strongly before, suddenly sparked up inside Ed's stomach. It felt like a spring was being coiled up inside him.  
"Gah! Roy! It's happening, don't stop!" Ed panted, clutching onto the Colonel like a lifeline and moaning.  
"I know, I can feel it too!" Mustang gasped back, clutching Ed's arms.  
"Ah! Aah! Oh my god, ROY!!!" Ed shrieked out his name as he felt the coil inside him break and an intense wave of pleasure washed over him as he released in unison with Roy.  
Both of them, sweating and exhausted, lay almost on top of each other on the settee. Ed whimpered as Mustang slid out of him.  
The Colonel chuckled.  
"Don't worry Fullmetal," he said, kissing Ed's cheek and stroking his hair. "It won't be long before the next time, I don't think."  
"Oh I hope not Roy, that was amazing!" Ed said, still breathing heavily.  
"Yeah, yeah it was," Mustang replied, reaching down and retrieving his large military jacket from the heap on the floor.  
He spread it over the two of them and waited for Ed's reaction, but the young alchemist had already drifted off to sleep, snuggled into the crook of Roy's arm.  
The flame alchemist smiled down at him, and eventually drifted off to sleep too, his heart content in that moment in time. Happy just to be with Ed, to be laying next to him, their bodies so close that he could feel the other's heartbeat against his own chest. It was like they were connected by more ways than a bond of friendship. This was meant to be, they were destined to be together. And Roy didn't ever want to leave Ed's side.


End file.
